


Night Confessions

by Bestchoicescenario



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), MVP (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Nighttime Kisses, Wowson are just mentioned, chan is a proud dongsaeng, inspired by the first q+a sheet, not rayoons recent admittance to what happened, same with chan and donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestchoicescenario/pseuds/Bestchoicescenario
Summary: After all the training, it doesn't take long for sleep to whisk Junhee away to the land of dreams. What he doesn't expect is to be woken up not long later with another pair of lips on his.





	Night Confessions

Junhee had been in a relationship before. Long before he started the idol life, and a little before he had started training for it. It was difficult to try and fall in love when contracts said that dating was prohibited, and the only people you had the time to meet were others on the same path in life. Dancing and practicing took up all his precious moments, and the idea of falling in love was quite frankly insane. Being in a feasible relationship even more so. Unless you were lucky of course. Some were. His own bandmates must have had the stars bless them when they were born. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were barely ever found apart, constantly within reach of one another. If you were looking for one, the chances are you would find both. He was glad he managed to persuade both of them to go on Mixnine together… not that it took much of an argument of course. He suggested Donghun should go with them, because there needed to be at least one responsible(?) figure amongst them. Which left him and Chan to go to The Unit together.  
  
It was fine, except that Junhee had difficulty making friends to start with. Yes he recognised one or two people, it was only natural when you train for such a long time and people move from company to company with the hope of debuting, like Taeeun. God had that boy grown in the 3 years they were apart. But it was awkward and Junhee struggled, it was desperate times back then after all. At least Chan was with him. Smiley, cute, the boy had zero trouble making friends, it wasn't long until people were charmed, it never was. Thankfully, one of the people that Chan had succeeded in collecting was Rayoon. Junhee didn't know him from before, but unlike the other contestants, he didn't feel awkward and the two just seemed to click.  
  
Now here he was, almost 2 months later with his heart beating out of his chest. It had been a tough night, rehearsals had dragged on and Junhee was exhausted. Rayoon was too judging by how his walk resembled that of an undead corpse.

 

"I'm calling first dibs on the shower" Rayoon muttered, and popped into the en-suite that accompanied the room, darting out almost immediately to grab his towel and some underwear. Junhee nodded in the darkness, his only goal to reach his bed. He could shower in the morning, for now he just needed to sleep, grime and sweat be damned. He stripped on the way, throwing items of clothing in the direction of his suitcase (attempting to at least), before landing heavily on the bed and crawling under the covers. Chan was snoring over on the bed next to his, only lightly, but enough for Junhee to consciously register that the boy was alive before disappearing to the land of dreams.  
  
When he woke Junhee was confused. He didn't wake up like normal, with an alarm blasting next to his ear, or his roommates slapping him on the shoulder to wake up. No, instead he could feel someone's lips on his. That meant he was being kissed didn't it? Shit. He was being kissed. By who? Chan? No. The boy was affectionate yes, but not to this degree. And it didn't smell like him either. If anything it smelt nice, clean, as if the kisser had just been in the…it was Rayoon. Rayoon was the one kissing him! Why is Rayoon kissing him?! Should he pretend to be asleep? Try and ignore the entire situation? He could feel Rayoon leaning over him, breath ghosting under his nose, water droplets from Rayoon's freshly washed hair dripping onto his skin and most importantly, soft lips gently pressing against his. This wasn't an ignorable situation, he was asleep! Why on earth was Rayoon kissing him in his sleep?!  
 

Junhee opened his eyes wide, blood rushing to his cheeks and lifted his hand to try and push Rayoon away, but Rayoon registered the simple movement and darted away before Jun even had the chance.  
 

"Um…uh….I" Rayoon stuttered out, his face pale, well, as far as Junhee could tell. The room was still covered in darkness, the winter sun wouldn’t rise for hours.  
  
Junhee reached over to the lamp on the bedside table and switched it on, sitting upright in bed as he did so. With his other hand he rose a finger to his lips and promptly shushed the other boy. Chan was still asleep, and no matter how bizarre a situation this might be, Junhee wasn't about to let the other boy startle his maknae awake, the boy was just as exhausted as he was currently. But, the situation was so bizarre that Junhee wasn't quite sure how to approach this. This never really came under the Leader 101 teachings they gave at the company.

 

Rayoon was now sat on his own bed, head down, eyes focused on his lap. If the orange glow of the lamp didn't show the water droplets skating down Rayoon's very naked torso, then Junhee might have thought the other boy was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry" The boy mumbled so quietly, Junhee wasn't even sure he heard it. "I thought you were asleep, I mean, you were, wait…I don't just kiss people in their sleep…I mean...I did…but I don't usually…I…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…please don't hate me…"  
  
Junhee's jaw dropped. He was just so confused. Rayoon was hunched up on the bed, knuckles white and gripping his knees, to the extent Junhee thought he was going to leave bruises. This was like the moment he had walked into the bedroom and discovered Sehyoon and Byeonkwan kissing on Sehyoon's bed for the first time. He had felt so lost and confused that he was frozen. At the time, Byeongkwan had pulled away so fast that he hit his head on the wall, now that he looks back, he laughs at the moment, Byeongkwan's squeals of pain and Sehyoon's rush to help him was so adorably cute. But this wasn't Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, this was him. Him and an extremely nervous-looking Rayoon who looked like he was about to run out of the room in only a towel.

 

He took a deep breath, and counted to 5. Repeating 'Come on Junhee, leader mode, there's a problem, get to the bottom of it, and find out a solution.' several times in his head.

 

"Okay…I'm going to be honest, and say that right now, I am extremely confused" He stated, as quietly as possible, and as slowly as possible to not try and spook the frightened boy. Rayoon looked up, eyes glassy, almost fearful. "It's like…death'o'clock right now, so I'm extremely tired too, so I'm not entirely sure what just happened…but…you just kissed me right?"  
 

Rayoon nodded, eyes darting around the room and lips pressed together. Junhee shook his head, this was far too complicated for him whilst he was running on about 20 minutes of sleep.

 

"Okay…so why?" Junhee looked up, trying to get a read on the boy in front of him. His cheeks were rosy, his knees were bouncing up and down, and either sweat or water was running down his face, or both. It was difficult to tell in the dim light.  
 

"I…I…I like you."  
  
"You...what?" What? Rayoon liked him? As in, the boy who he had stayed with for a month? Liked him? They were friends yes, but Junhee had never viewed him that way before, Junhee had never viewed any guy that way before, at least he didn't think so. It was comfortable to be around Rayoon, in a way that maybe it wasn't with others, but that didn't mean he liked him back did it? He wasn't sure. All this sudden and new information threw him for a loop.

 

Evidently Rayoon could see the shock painted on his features because he was quickly and rapidly sputtering out, "I'm sorry Junhee. I don't know what came over me, you just looked so peaceful, and I couldn't resist, I'm so sorry." By now small tears had started to squeeze their way out of Rayoon's eyes. "I can leave, I'll go stay with one of the others, I'm sorry if you're disgusted by me."

 

The boy stood up quickly, grabbing his phone and key to the door, and darted to the door with the speed of a spooked bunny in an attempt to escape the nerve-racking atmosphere of the room.

 

"WAIT!" Junhee shouted. Both of them immediately froze at just how loud that was, Junhee quickly turned to Chan and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the rhythmic breathing of the boy hadn't stopped. Rayoon had one hand on the door handle but he was facing him by the time Junhee turned back around.

 

"Wait," he said in more hushed tones. "You don't have to." Junhee started. "I'm not disgusted, by you, or anyone that likes guys in fact" He took a deep breath, "I'm just confused of why you would like me? And I'm not even sure how I feel to be honest" He chuckled slightly mirthfully under his breath. "It's just…you made me kind of flustered?" A small grin grew on his face and Rayoon took his hand away from the door handle and stepped back into the room a bit more. A glimmer of hope in his eyes on his otherwise afraid expression.

 

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't know how I feel about you. But if you want to give this a try, I don’t mind. I can't promise anything, but I can try."  
 

Rayoon took a step forward, slowly edging his way towards Junhee who had his hands held out. A small smile poking at the edge of his lips.

 

"Trying sounds…better than you hating me…much better…if you're okay with that?" Rayoon slipped his hands into Junhee's and curled his fingers so he was holding them gently.

 

"Yeah…but let's do this one step at a time, I still don't know how I feel, so you're going to have to try and win me over."  
  
"You mean my glorious body isn't enough?" Junhee took his gaze from the others face and trailed his eyes downward, his cheeks suddenly blossomed with colour at the implication and let out a cough in embarrassment before looking back up. Rayoon didn’t look quite like a scared bunny anymore, a smile painted its way across his face and his eyes curved themselves into little half-moon's as the boy let out a small chuckle. He looked more like the Rayoon that was full of cheer and gentle in the way Junhee was used to him. Albeit a little more naked than usual.  
  
"I mean, dates are a thing that exist, food is nice." Junhee grinned.

 

Rayoon freed one of his hands and slapped Junhee lightly on the shoulder, laughing quietly. "You just want free food."

 

Junhee looked down at the hand that he was still holding then back up to Rayoon, noticing just how well their hands fit together and then the glint in the other boy's eyes.

 

"Maybe I do. Or maybe I want to be won over by you"  
  
Junhee smiled at the slightly shorter man, before giggling and pushing him away to the other bed, and collapsing on his own. Even with the small fluttering of his heart and the heat warming his cheeks, it wasn't long until Morpheus stole him away.

 

A light mutter of "Goodnight Junhee" was uttered accompanied by some rustling sheets, and from the other side of the room, Chan had one of the widest smiles painted across his face, and fist pumped sneakily under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I wrote this on the train to Uni when I was extremely bored. But then I got a headache because I get headaches when reading and travelling at the same time...cri. So I hope you enjoy <3 I felt genuine pain to write this. (not just from the soft feels over the these 2 adorable boys i swear)


End file.
